


Under The Full Moon

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Full Moon, M/M, Mistletoe, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is on a full moon run through the woods, and Stiles waits for Derek to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Full Moon

Tonight was a full moon. That meant a run through the woods for the pack, and a sit by the jeep for Stiles. He had parked under a tree, although Stiles was considering moving because it kept dropping little white berries on the roof and him. He knew if he started the engine that the entire pack would hear and return to see why he was leaving.

Stiles wiled away a couple of hours playing games and doing research for his latest obsession on his phone until the battery got below twenty percent and he thought he should save battery power.

He heard a howl in the distance, knowing it was Scott by his alpha howl, eight other howls joined him, one of which was closer than Stiles expected. It wasn't long until the closest pack member came running through the trees to stop right in front of Stiles.

The werewolf grinned baring all his teeth, then sniffed the air around Stiles, he nosed at Stiles' clothes and hands.

"What's up, Derek?" Stiles asked as he watched his boyfriend sniff him, not that this wasn't a regular occurrence, Stiles was just curious as to what his wolf senses could smell on him.

Derek changed back into his human form "Why do you reek of mistletoe?"

It suddenly dawned on Stiles what the little white berries were; he had parked under a tree with mistletoe growing in it. He pointed upwards in response.

"Hmm…" Derek hummed glancing upwards. He put his hands either side of Stiles on the hood of the jeep and began an alternation of kissing and licking Stiles' neck, working up to his mouth, where Derek kissed his boyfriend with a feverish passion, drawing in Stiles through each of his heightened senses.

"You're starting early tonight, good run babe?" Stiles asked slightly dizzy from the intense kiss (He knew it would be even better later when they had mind blowing sex, it always was after a full moon run).

Derek huffed a short laugh "Stiles, you are really smart, but sometimes you are really thick. Yes, I did want to kiss you, but you parked under mistletoe, if I'm not mistaken that requires me to kiss you…"

"Oh, right, of course, I knew that." Stiles sputtered.

"Of course you did." Derek grins and gives a less intense kiss to his boyfriend. "We should probably get going though, I don't think Scott will appreciate having to smell how much I want his best friend right now."

"Uh, yeah, I agree. Your place or mine?" Stiles inquired sliding off the jeep.

"Do you want your dad to hear you scream?"

"Your place then…"


End file.
